The Animal That I've Become
by Nikki-Cullen-Black-Jonas-Omaro
Summary: Nikki Ateara is the sister of Quil. She's good friends with all the guys on the rez. Quil starts acting weird and all the guys keep looking at Nikki, as if waiting for something to happen.


**A/N: Very Short Chapter. Wanted to get the story started and did this at 4 in the morning. So, yeah. I'm not one of those people that say "Yeah. I will only write if you give me 20 reviews." or "I'll give you a cookie if you review!" Just review if you want. Okay, thanks. Enjoy the story that sucks. lol.**

**Oh, and by the way. I am NOT the wonderful woman that owns anything related to TWILIGHT. I just own the characters that aren't created by Stephenie Meyer. [I wish I owned them...especially Jacob or Edward]**

[Nikki's Pov]

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed, having a good dream about nothing in particular…when it was all ruined by the loud pounding on my door. I jumped up, startled, and opened the door. It was only my twin brother, Quil. "Quil! I was sleeping! Can't you ever just leave me alone?!" "Sorry. Mom wanted to know if you wanted any pancakes." "Oh." I felt a little guilty that I had yelled at him. We usually got along great. My brother was one of my best friends. I sighed, then said, "Sorry I yelled." "It's okay. I would do the same thing if you woke me up." Thankful that he wasn't mad, I walked out of my usual, messy room and down the stairs. "Hey mom. Smells good." "Thanks. Sit down." She put a plate in front of me, with two pancakes on it. They were smothered in syrup. "You're the best mom." She smiled, "I know." Quil sat down next to me, with a plate in front of him, also. I looked down for a second, then looked back up. Quil had eaten three pancakes already. "Pig," I mumbled, under my breath. He seemed to somehow have heard me, and playfully punched my arm. It didn't _feel _like he did it playfully. It seemed like he had hit me full force. I wanted to cry. It hurt so bad. I looked down at my arm. It was red from the impact; there was going to be a big bruise the size of my brother's fist there by tomorrow. "Ow. What the fu-_hell!_" I screamed, almost making the mistake of slipping up and swearing in front of my very religious mother. Quil looked at me with wide eyes, then quickly got up and ran outside. I was not going out in public looking the way I did, with my hair messed up, and still wearing my pajamas to go chasing after my brother. I ran up the short flight of stairs and quickly got dressed, and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. Then, I went outside to try and find him. I found him on First Beach, sitting on a log. I walked over to him and sat down. "Umm…Quil?" He looked up at me, "I'm sorry. I was just playing around. I didn't really mean to like punch you like that. This sorta stuff is happening all the time to me. Maybe it's like puberty or something." "Oh, PLEASE! I really don't want to talk about _puberty_ with my brother!" "Sorry." "It's okay, and I know you were just kidding around with the punch. Just seems that my older brother (of 5 minutes) is getting strong." "Ha. Yeah." He looked down at the ground, obviously annoyed with himself. "Don't go all emo on me now, Quil." He laughed, but it was forced. "Maybe I should talk to someone about this." "Yeah, talk to Jake or someone." And as if on cue, Jacob Black, one of my best friends in the world, walked down to the beach from his house. Quil chuckled, "_Speak of the devil._" I laughed. Jake reached us, "What's so funny?" I smiled, "You're face…but that's besides the point." "Ha ha. So funny. _Nicolette." _I smacked his arm. "Call me Nicolette ever again, and you'll be looking for the parts of your disassembled Rabbit at the bottom of the Pacific!" "Please no! Don't murder my baby and drown her precious pieces!" We all laughed. Quil looked at me, and I knew he wanted me to leave so he could talk to Jake alone. "Umm…I'm gonna go. Talk to ya later Jacob. Quil, come home for lunch so mom doesn't go all psychotic….again." Jake waved his good-bye to me and I walked away, towards the direction of my house.

[Quil's POV]

When Nikki left, I looked at my best friend. "Jake, can I ask you something?" As if he could read my mind, he said, "Super-strength and hearing, your body aches like hell, and your growing like two inches a day, am I right?" "Um….?" "It happened to me, too, you know." "What?" "The change." "The change?! What the hell, Jacob? You sound like some sorta weirdo!" "Ugh. Remember the legends?" "Of course, so what?" "They're true."

I had to fight the urge to drop on the floor and start laughing hysterically, but Jake looked sort of….serious. I know, you're shocked, too, Jake being serious! This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. "Sure they are, Jake. And exactly how _much _sleep did you get last night?" "Ugh. Quil. Why can't you just believe me!? I'm being completely serious!" I actually, sort of believed him…in a weird way. "Which one is true, Jake?" He looked up at the blue sky for a second, then looked back at me. And in a really quiet voice, he said, "All of them."


End file.
